stay with me
by hunniemilk
Summary: [KAIHUN] Jongin mencintai Sehun. Chanyeol mencintai Sehun. Sehun mencintai Jongin, bagaimana dengan pernikahan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kaihun/chanhun. BL. Uke sehun
1. Chapter 1

Tittel: Stay with me

Author: hunniemilk

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol and other

Genger: Fluff, romance, sad

Rating: T

Note: Cerita asli dari imajinasiku, no copas dari web lain. Cast didalam milik ibu, ayah dan tuhan-nya. Typo dimana mana dan bahasa tidak menggunakan ejaan EYD

Happy reading~

"Kita akhir semua ini" kata namja albino.

Suasana cafe begitu rame. Ada yang sedang bercanda, membahas pekerjaan, tertawa atau hanya sekedar berkumpul dengan teman lama mereka. Tetapi berbeda dengan dua namja yang sedang duduk di sudut cafe. Suasana disekeliling mereka sangat tegang dan canggung.

Sedari tadi namja albino itu terus menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan air mata yang sudah berada diujung kelopak matanya, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu agar bulir itu turun ke pipi tirusnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi" jeda namja tan yang berada didepannya "Tapi jika kau .ingin meminta mengakhiri semua ini" djedanya lagi "Mari kita akhiri".

Disetiap kata yang keluar tidak ada nada, tidak ada nada kasih sayang yang keluar seperti selama ini. Nada itu, nada yang sangat datar dan dingin.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Jongin -namja tan- berdiri dari bangkunya lalu pergi keluar cafe. Tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya yang penting dia hanya ingin sendirian saja. Tidak tau tujuan hanya terus berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi. Sedangkan Sehun -namja albino- terus meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. Tanpa ada isakan air mata itu terus mengalir.

Pagi ini bukanlah pagi pagi yang indah seperti pagi semalam, kemarin, maupun kemarin lusa. Pagi ini memang pagi yang cerah, tapi Sehun merasa ada yang kurang. Ia merasa kehilang.

Tes...

Kembali air mata itu turun lagi menemani pagi cerahnya.

Jongin menyibukan dirinya dengan berkas berkas yang menumpuk, tidak sekalipun ia biarkan hal yang lain masuk kedalam fikirannya. Sedari tadi Jongin terus memeriksa berkas dan menandatangani beberapa berkas. Sampai sebuah ketukan membuyarkan semuanya.

"Masuk" katanya singkat.

Seorang berjas hitam datang masuk kedalam ruangan Jongin lalu membungkukkan badannya 90° memberi salam kepada Jongin. Namja itu berjalan sampai kedepan meja Jongin.

"Saya kesini hanya ingin memberikan ini" namja itu menyodorkan sebuah undangan berwarna hitam bercampur pink muda "Selamat siang tuan Kim" lagi lelaki itu membungkukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi keluar.

"Jadi ini alasan kau mengakhirinya" gumam Jongin.

Jongin jalan ke selatan ruangannya. Diasana ada meja nakas panjang dengan hiasan bunga dan beberapa bingkai foto. Jongin mengambil salah satu foto yang ada disitu, mengusap pelan gambar yang ada disana. Air mata berada dipelupuknya siap untuk jatuh namun Jongin tetap menahannya. Jongin berjalan cepat ke meja kerjanya kembali mengambil gagang telpon dan memencet tombol yang menghubungkan seseorang disana.

"Bawakan aku kotak kosong" setelah itu menutup panggilan secara sepihak.

Jongin menyusun foto foto itu dengan rapih didalam kotaknya dengan beberapa barang yang sengaja Sehun tinggalkan untuk Jongin. Setelah yakin semua barang masuk kedalam kotak Jongin kembali ke mejanya.

"Letakan kotak itu di gudang" Jongin kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya kembali.

"Kau yakin akan mencampakkanya?".

"Kumohon, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berargumen".

Xiumin tidak membahasnya lagi. Ia segera mengambil kotak itu dan pergi keluar ruangan Jongin.

...

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang Jongin minum membuatnya benar benar tak sadarkan diri. Sepulang kerja yang baru kelar pukul 7 malam, Jongin mengajak Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk minum di salah satu club yang berada di gangnam. Sedari tadi mereka hanya melihat Jongin yang terus minum tanpa henti.

"Jong sudah jangan minum lagi, kau sudah mabuk" kata Kyungsoo sambil melerai Jongin agar tidak minum lagi namun tangkisan kasar adalah jawaban Jongin.

"Kau benar benar kacau karena dia Jong" kata Kyungsoo perihatin.

"Kau benar Kyung, aku kacau karena dia hahah" Jongin mulai meracau.

"Kau tau, aku sangat sangat mencintainya" jongin menekan setiap kalimat.

"Padahal aku berncana ingin menikahinya tahun depan, disaat ayahku mengasih posisinya denganku" jongin meneguk kembali alkoholnya .

"Tapi dia... dia memilih yang lain haha" .

"Kau benar benar sudah mabuk Jongin" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menelpon Sehun" kata Xiumin.

Selama Xiumin mencoba menelpon Sehun, keadaan semakin kacau. Jongin terus menggumamkan nama Sehun. Setegak, dua tegak dan seterusnya setelah itu memanggil nama Sehun.

"Tidak diangkat" kata Xiumin putus asa.

Semua semakin melihat Jongin dengan kasihan. Sedangkan seseorang disana sedari tadi memandangi benda berbentuk pipih yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan sebuah pangilan dari seseorang.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Xiumin menelpon Sehun. Selama seminggu yang lalu juga ia sudah tidak mendengar kabar mantan kekasihnya. Kini Sehun hanya duduk terdiam di balkon kamarnya. Hanya memanangi langit jingga. Beberapa bintang mulai bermunculan. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat handponenya berbunyi menandakan panggilan. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya.

Panggilannya mati lalu beberapa lama kemudian ia ditelpon lagi hingga puluhan kali ia tetap tidak mengangkatnya. Sampai sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo untuk menyuruh Sehun mengangkat telponnya.

" _Yeobsaeo_ " kata seseorang disebrang sana, nadanya tampak gelisa.

"Ne, ada apa hyung?".

" _Kau tau dimana Jongin?_ " Sehun tau ada nada khawatir disana.

"Aku sudah tidak_" kalimat Sehun terpotong ketika Kyungsoo berbicara lagi.

" _Sehun kumohon dengarkan aku. Jongin tidak masuk kerja selama 2 hari ini dan terakhir kali kami bertemu kemarin tiga hari yang lalu disaat dia mengajak kami ke club. Sehun kumohon mengertilah, dia sangat mencintaimu_ ".

"Kau juga menyukainya hyung" kata Sehun sambil terkekeh.

Kyungsoo diam sebentar sebelum berkata " _Dia sudah menolakku sejak lama dan kau tau alasannya? Karena dia mencintaimu Sehun_ ''.

" _Saat ia mabuk kemarin ia mengatakan akan menikahimu tahun depan saat ayahnya memberikan jabatannya kepada Jongin. Sehun dengarkan aku, hanya kau yang tau tempat Jongin, kau yang tau password apatermannya dan kau harus kau_ " Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya " _Jongin punya kebiasaan buruk, kau tau apa itu?_ " Sehun menggeleng seakan Kyungsoo tau " _Dia akan menggores tangannya dengan cuter sampai ia rasa sakit hatinya atau kegundaannya berkurang_ ".

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo Sehun langsung terdiam. Seluruh sarafnya menegang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Tangannya mulai bergetar dan lidahnya sangat keluh.

" _Kumohon Sehun carilah Jongin, hanya kau yang Jongin butuhkan sekarang. Temui dia sekarang, hubungi dia sekarang_ " isakan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar sangat jelas.

Sehun langsung mematikan telponnya secara sepihak. Ia langsung lari kedalam kamar untuk mengambil gardigan dan kunci mobilnya. Namun, saat ia ingin keluar Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan melihat Sehun yang seperti akan pergi lantas menanyakannya.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sehun jalan melewati Chanyeol tapi "Lepaskan aku!".

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana mana".

"Chanyeol kumohon".

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Jongin?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Sehun berhasil melepaskan tangannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikirannya sudah kalang kabut memikirkan Jongin. Selama diperjalanan Sehun terus mencoba menelpon Jongin namun Jongin tidak mengangkatnya. Hingga sampailah dia diparkiran apatermen Jongin. Langsung kelantai tiga menuju kamar 114.

Sehun mencoba tenang ketika memencet bel, namun pintu tidak juga terbuka. Sampai ia beberapa kali menggedor pintu Jongin tetap tidak dibuka. Beberapa kali menelpon tetap tidak diangkat. Hingga sampai Sehun frustasi ia memasukkan beberapa kombinasi angka untuk memasukkan password pintu Jongin.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, Sehun masih bengong ditempat. Dia tidak menyangka Jongin masih memakai password itu. Tidak ingin berlama lama, Sehun segera masuk kedalam. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sepatu Jongin yang tidak tertata rapi. Sehun jongkok lalu membenari letak sepatunya setelahnya meletakan sepatunya disebelah sepatu Jongin, mengganti dengan sendal rumah.

Masuk semakin dalam Sehun melihat bahwa ruang tv Jongin sangat berantakan. Cup ramen disana sini kotak rokok ada beberapa menghiasi ruang tvnya abu rokok dimana mana kaleng bir juga berantakan tak tentu arah. Ketika mereka bersama Jongin sudah mengurangi kadar alkohol dan tidak merokok lagi karena jika Sehun tau dia akan sangat marah besar kepada Jongin. Tapi apa apaan ini, berapa banyak bir yang diminumnya. Bahkan ada beberapa botol vodca dan wiski.

Sehun langsung mencari Jongin keseluruh ruangan. Memanggil nama Jongin terus menerus. Mengetuk kamar mandi namun saat pintu dibuka nihil Jongin tidak ada disana. Sehun langsung berlari kearah kamarnya tampa mengetuk ataupun memanggil Sehun langsung masuk. Hal yang pertama Sehun lihat adalah gelap. Sehun meraba dinding disampingnya lalu menghidupkan lampu kamar. Dia melihat Jongin. Duduk dibawah dengan sandaran tempat tidurnya. Sehun berjalan pelan, kakinya sangat susah untuk dilangkahkan.

"Jongin" panggilnya pelan.

Sehun terus berjalan hingga nampaklah Jongin yang duduk berselonjor. Mata Jongin menatap kesatu arah dan ditangan kanannya ada cuter.

"Tidak... Tidak Jongin... Jangan kumohon".

Tangan kanan Jongin sedikit menekan cuternya kenadi tangan kirinya.

"Tidak Jongin! Kumohon jangan!" Sehun langsung berjalan kearah Jongin.

"Jongin hentikan... Kumohon hentikan Jongin" Sehun berusaha mengambil cuter namun Jongin terus memegang cuternya dengan kuat.

Cuter mulai melukai pergelangan tangan Jongin. Semakin dalam memotong daging tangannya. Jongin tidak bergeming sedikitpun saat Sehun masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan.

"Jongin" tangan Sehun naik untuk memegang pipi Jongin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya supaya ia bisa melihat mata Jongin. Mata itu kosong. Mata yang biasanya bersinar kini redup seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Sehun. Jari jemari Sehun terus mengusap pipi Jongin yang sedikit tirus. Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Jongin perlahan tertutup menghayati usapan lembut Sehun. Jongin juga menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Mata Jongin terbuka dan mata mereka langsung bertemu.

"Sehun" bisiknya.

"Iya ini aku" kata Sehun dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau disini" nada itu sangat lemah walaupun terdengar unsur/? nada dingin didalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" air mata itu tergenang kembali ke pelupuk mata Sehun "Sangat mencintaimu"

Tes...

Tes...

"Jangan menangis" tangan Jongin menggapai pipi Sehun dan menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Lalu...

Jongin tidak sadarkan diri.

...

Sehun duduk menunggu Jongin yang berada di ruangan oprasi. Luka yang ia dapat cukup parah dan ia kekurangan darah. 2 jam yang lalu dokter sibuk mencari darah yang sama dengan Jongin dan akhirnya dapat beberapa menit lalu saat melihat kembali stok darah di lab.

Tangan Sehun masih berlumuran darah. Beberapa bercap darah juga tercetak jelas dibajunya. Sedari tadi Sehun terus menunduk kebawah seakan kaki adalah pemandangan yang bagus saat ini. Sebuah kaki muncul didekat kaki Sehun. Tapi sehun tetap tidak mendongak sama sekali. Ia tau disitu sudah ada beberapa teman Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

Sosok itu berjongkok didepan Sehun lalu mengambil salah satu tangan Sehun. Mengusap sebentar tangan itu lalu mulai menghapus darah yang sudah mengering menggunakan saputangan yang sedikit lembab yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

"Jongin akan baik baik saja" suara bariton itu memecahkan keheningan

"Hyung" bisik Sehun

"Kau tau..." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya "Aku sangat mencintaimu walau kau tidak"

"Seberapa besar aku terus memaksamu untuk mencintaimu tetap tidak akan bisa"

"Seberapa berjuangnya pun aku tetap menggenggammu kau akan terus melepaskan genggamanku"

"Hentikan" air mata Sehun sudah dipelupuknya

"Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai tidak bahagia" Chanyeol mengambil tangan Sehun yang sebelah lagi setelah ia membersihkan yang satu dan meletakannya diatas paha Sehun

"Aku tidak masalah jika orang yang aku cintai bahagia dengan orang lain bukan denganku"

"Maka dari itu" Chanyeol menjeda kembali kalimatnya "Aku sudah membatalakan pernikahan kita"

"Kita berakhir"

Tes...

Tes...

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya hyung" kata Sehun dengan lemah

"Aku sudah melakukannya Huniie"

Tes...

"Kenapa kau melakukannya" _aku sudah menerimamu hyung_

"Agar kau bahagia" Chanyeol selesai membersihkan tangan Sehun lalu ia mendongak ingin melihat wajah malaikatnya. Mata itu saling melihat satu sama lain

"Terimakasih telah hadir dihidupku dan maaf membuatmu sedih aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu"

 **TBC/END**

 **Sedih gak? Sedih gak? Enggakkan?** **Iya aku juga ngerasa ini cerita buat ngantuk**

 **Ada yang niat buat lanjuti gak? Kasih review 5 saya kasih lanjutan deh**

 **Oh iya saya author baru kalau ada kritik dan saran saya terima kok silahkan monggo mari yuk mas**

 **Maafkan saya atas kesalahan typo typo yang bertebaran**

 **Jangan lupa RRF ya💕**

 **Bye~ /pyong/**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittel: Stay with me

Author: hunniemilk

Cast: Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol and other

Genger: Fluff, romance, sad

Rating: T

Note: Cerita asli dari imajinasiku, no copas dari web lain. Cast didalam milik ibu, ayah dan tuhan-nya. Typo dimana mana dan bahasa tidak menggunakan ejaan EYD

Happy reading~

 _5 bulan lalu_

Siang ini disebuah restoran bintang lima berkumpulah dua keluarga yang sedang asik berbincang bincang. Membicarakan sebuah bisnis yang tidak menarik menurut pemuda albino yang sedang duduk di sebelah nyonya Oh. Sampai masuk seseorang yang membuat sunyi sebentar ruangan itu.

"Maaf saya terlambat" katanya sambil membungkuk

"Chanyeol-ah kau sudah datang?" kata nyonya Oh "Silahkan duduk"

Keadaan kembali sedikit ribut. Sesekali dentingan garpu dan pisau terdengar saat mereka makan. Sehun hanya mengikuti acara makan ini dengan tidak semangat. Padahal ia ada janji dengan Jongin tapi harus ia batalkan untuk acara yang membosankan ini

Semuanya sudah siap makan. Diatas meja hanya ada gelas teh dan beberapa kue ringan. Sesekali Sehun menanggapin apa kata nyonya Park ketika ia ditanya. Sampai suara tuan Oh yang membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak

"Apa maksut Appa?" tanyanya sedikit pelan

"Iya, kau dan Chanyeol akan menikah 3 bulan lagi"

"Tapi Appa_" belum sempat Sehun memberi protes sang Ibu sudah mencegahnya

"Sehun" Sehun kembali diam tangannya terkepal kuat

Sehun tau Eommanya tau kalau dia sudah memiliki Jongin. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Bukannya ikut protes Eommanya malah ikut keputusan Appanya. Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah. Selama perjalanan Sehun tidak ada mengatakan apa apa. Bahkan malam ini Sehun tidak turun dari kamarnya untuk makan malam.

Tok...

Tok...

"Sehun, buka pintunya. Ini Appa"

Cklek

Kris -Appanya sehun- masuk kedalam dan ikut duduk disamping Sehun di pinggir ranjang

"Kau marah dengan keputusan Appa?" Sehun hanya diam saja "Sehun. Appa melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan" jedanya

"Kau tau, tuan Park sedang sakit keras. Beberapa pemegang saham juga sudah mencabut saham mereka dari perusahaan Park Company. Jika tidak ada perubahan, mereka akan bangkrut"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku"

"Kau lupa? Appa dan tuan Park adalah sahabat karib?" Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan "Kalau bukan karena mereka kita tidak bisa begini. Ingat tidak waktu kau masih kecil Appa sedang terlilit hutang karena penipuan?" Sehun mengangguk "Kau tau siapa yang melunaskan semuanya"

"Terlalu kecil untuk tau masalah orang dewasa Appa" kata Sehun

Kris tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ternyata Sehun tetaplah Sehun si anak semata wayang yang ia sayangi. Kris kembali menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk menolong keluarga Park.

"Tuan Park juga bercerita kepada Appa kemarin, ia ingin melihat Chanyeol menikah sebelum ia meninggal dan melihat Chanyeol bahagia karena dia tidak pernah membahagiakan Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol juga anak satu satunya tuan Park, dia selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya" jeda Kris "Karena itu, ia ingin anaknya menikah dengan anak Appa karena apa sahabat lamanya"

Setelah berbincang cukup lama Kris kembali kekamarnya dan Sehun terus memikirkan apa kata Appanya. Hingga lusanya ia menyetujui itu. Namun ia bingung bagaimana dengan Jongin kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin cinta dengannya sejak Sehun pertama kali masuk kuliah

...

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia sudah duduk di bangku disebelah tempat tidur Jongin. Beberapa jam yang lalu Jongin sudah keluar dari ruang operasi. Dokter mengatakan kalau darah Jongin cukup banyak keluar dan mendapat tujuh jaitan ditangannya. Jika Jongin tidak sadar dalam waktu dekat ia dinyatakan koma.

"Sehun" entah Sehun yang terlalu banyak berpikir atau dia memang tidak tau ada yang masuk

"Eoh Kyungsoo hyung"

"Pulanglah, aku yang akan jaga Jongin"

"Aku tidak apa hyung"

"Sehun, Jongin akan menyalahkan dirinya jika kau kelihatan berantakan seperti itu" Sehun hanya diam tak berkutik sampai ia bangkit dan pamit pulang pada Kyungsoo

"Terimakasi telah menemukannya" kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum

"Kalau hyung tidak memberi tauku aku juga tidak akan menemukannya"

Sehun sudah sampai dirumahnya. Sekarang keadaannya sudah lebih bagus walau masih memikirkan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa tiba tiba ia kepikiran dengan Chanyeol. Sehun terus memikirkan kata kata Chanyeol. Seharusnya Sehun senang karena sekarang ia tidak jadi menikah dengan Chanyeol tapi seperti ada yang kurang. Perasaan ini sama seperti ia kehilangan Jongin.

Sehun turun kebawah untuk mengambil minum. Keadaan rumah yang sepi membuatnya terbiasa sendiri walau ada banyak maid di rumahnya. Appa dan Eommanya sedang keluar negri untuk beberapa minggu. Jadi Sehun hanya tinggal dengan beberapa maid yang tinggal. Sehun ingin mengambil gelas namun ia malah menyenggol gelas dan jatuh pecah. Sehun hanya menatapi gelas yang pecah itu sebentar sebelum ia mengambil beberapa serpihan.

"Sudah tuan muda biar saya yang bersihkan" salah satu maid datang ketempat Sehun karena mendengar keributan

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri" kata Sehun ramah

"Tapi tuan_" belum sempat maid itu melanjutkan kalimatnya apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Tangan Sehun terkena kaca dan mengeluarkan darah "Astaga tuan! Anda terluka sudah biar saya saja yang bereskannya"

Akhirnya Sehun menaruh beberapa serpihan yang ia kutip keatas sekop sampah yang dibawa maidnya

"Maaf merepotkan" katanya menunduk

Sehun mengambil gelas baru lagi lalu menuangkan air kedalamnya. Tiba tiba handphone Sehun bergetar menandakan telpon masuk. Sehun langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa penelpon itu.

"Iya dengan saya sendiri" kemudian gelang Sehun putus tanpa sebab

Setelah orang diseberang sana mengatakan sesuatu Sehun langsung membeku. Pasti ini hanya telpon iseng, mana mungkin terjadi. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih melihat Chanyeol baik baik saja. Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang tertidur tidak sadarkan diri di ruang operasi.

"Chanyeol hyung" Sehun buru buru. Cepat cepat ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pamit kepada maid yang ada disitu

Sepanjang kooridor Sehun terus berlari sampai di ruang operasi. Air matanya mengumpul di pelupuk mata Sehun siap mengalir kapan pun. Setelah sampai di depan ruang operasi Sehun jalan dengan gontai kedepan pintu ruang operasi.

"Hyung" Sehun mengelus pintu ruang operasi

Kepala Sehun ia dekatkan dengan pintu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir deras. Mata Sehun tertutup seakan tidak ingin mengakatan kalau ia sedang sedih.

Sehun duduk dikursi ruang tunggu. Ia merogo kantong celananya dan mengambil gelang yang terbuat dari emas putih dan emas kuning dengan mainan kecil yang menggantung berbentuk daun lucky. Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memberikannya waktu ia ulangtahun beberapa bulan lalu. Chanyeol mengatakan gelang itu gelang ajaib yang akan melindunginya. Sehun ngelus gelang itu terus.

Chanyeol selesai ditangani oleh dokter tapi belum dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Dokter mengatakan kalau keadaan Chanyeol baik baik saja, hanya kakinya yang sedikit bermasalah.

Sehun masih terus duduk disebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol padahal hari sudah malam. Keluarga Chanyeol sedang berada perjalanan dari Jeju. Chanyeol tidak tampak seperti orang yang kesepian. Dia selalu tersenyum walau kadang Sehun mengabaikannya.

Orang tua Chanyeol datang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang 15. Appa Chanyeol dan Eommanya tampak sangat khawatir dengan Chanyeol. Eommanya sangat terpukul melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan Appanya yang tampak sangat sedih. Appa Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun untukpulang dan istirahat. Awalnya Sehun tidak mau tapi dengan beberapa bukukan Eomma Chanyeol akhirnyan Sehun mau pulang juga. Sehun menutup pintu lalu menunduk kebawah. Ia sangat bersalah atas kejadian semua ini.

"Sehun"

"Kyungsoo hyung" kata Sehun dengan mata berkaca kaca

Kyungsoo menanyakan kenapa Sehun masih ada di rumah sakit tapi Sehun malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah pelukan dan isakan kecil. Bahunya berguncang kuat. Isakan itu lama kelamaan terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Sehun pelan dan mengatakan kata penenang untuk Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun dan Kyungsoo berada di cafetarian rumah sakit. Hanya ada dua gelas coffe di meja mereka. Sehun menceritakan semua kegundaannya karena memang selama ini ia tidak pernah bercerita kesiapapun tentang masalaha ini.

"Agap saja ini sebagai hukumanmu" kata Kyungsoo

Sejenak Sehun membeku. Ia dia pantas dihukum. Tapi jika lewat dari ini dia tidak sanggup. Kyungsoo kembali berbicara. Tapi kali ini mengenai Jongin yang belum sadar. Tidak ada perubahan untuk kondisi Jongin. Jika sampai besok pagi ia belum bangun jug maka dia benar benar koma. Kyungsoo seperti memberikannya hukuman lagi kepada Sehun ketika memberi tahu keadaan Jongin. Kyungsoo pamit pulang dahulu karena ada urusan.

Sehun kembali keruang inap Jongin. Duduk diam memandangi keadaan Jongin. Tangannya tertarik ingin menggenggam tangan Jongin. Perlahan namun pasti tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin. Tangan itu masih hangat seperti tangan yang dulu masih suka menggenggam tangannya. Tidak ada genggaman kembali. Hanya Sehun yang terus mengenggam tangan Jongin. Hingga Sehun tertidur.

...

Chanyeol sudah sadar besok paginya. Syukur hanya kakinya saja yang terluka karena terjepit. Sehun berada disitu, meninggalkan Jongin yang belum sadar. Tadi pagi dokter memutuskan kalau Jongin koma. Sehun tidak tau harus berkata apa setelah mendengar keputusan dokter. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu kebesaran tuhan untuk menyadarkan Jongin.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Chanyeol masih dirumahnsakit dan Sehun selalu menemaniny. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan jalan di taman rumah sakit. Chanyeol berjalan masih menggunakan alat bantu walau ia bersih keras tidak ingin memakainya tapi dokter tetap menyuruhnya memakai tongkat walau seharusnya memakai kursi roda. Jalan mereka begitu pelan karena sesekali Chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena memaksa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya. Sehun beberapa kali melihatnya terus menasehati Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

"Upacara pernikahan kita kemarin kan?" tanya Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan "Semoga pemegang saham tidak mencabut saham mereka lagi karena dikecewakan" Chanyeol melihat anak anak yang sedang berlari lari

"Bagaimana perkembangan Jongin?" Chanyeol mengambil topik lain karena Sehun tidak menjawab

"Mulai ada perkembangan" gumamnya

"Baguslah aku senang mendengarnya" Sehun menoleh kesamping dan diwaktu itu juga Chanyeol melihat kesamping dan tersenyum

Mereka kembali kekamar Chanyeol karena hari mulai malam. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikasur sedangkan Sehun baru saja menutup pintu. Sehun menyibukan dirinya dengan mengutip sampah yang ada diruangan Chanyeol. Maklum teman Chanyeol baru datang tadi siang. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun. Chanyeol tidak tau Sehun dari mana tau kalau ia sedang memperhatikan namja albino itu. Tapi Sehun memergokinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu"

Ada yang ingin Chanyeol katakan tapi, lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakannya

"Sehun-ah" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol "Kemarilah" tangan Chanyeol melambai kedepan

Sehun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Hanya meninggalkan sedikit jarak mereka berdua. Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun hingga Sehun berada diantara kaki Chanyeol yang menggantung. Tangan kanannya ia taruh di pinggnang Sehun sedangkan tangan kiri dibahu. Beda dengan Sehun yang meletakkannya di bahu kokoh Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol

Sehun yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja

"Bolehkah aku menciummu sekali saja?" Chanyeol mengunci Sehun dengan tatapannya. Suara rendah Chanyeol entah mengapa membuat Sehun merinding.

Chanyeol mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Sehun tidak menolak sama sekali. Chanyeol terus maju hingga_

Cup.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir lembut Sehun. Ini ciuman pertama mereka. Selama ini mereka hanya bergandengan tangan. Itupun ketika berada di depan umum dan orang tua mereka. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Mata Chanyeol yang tertutup membuat mata Sehun ikut tertutup. Namun, ciuman itu Chanyeol putus dengan sepihak.

"Aku senang mengenalmu. Jaga dirimu baik baik" katanya sambil mengelus pipi Sehun "Aku akan membuang rasa ini jauh jauh, menguburnya dalam dan melupakanmu. Maka berbahagialah jika tidak" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya "Aku akan merampasmu kembali walau kau tidak menyukaiku dan aku bersumpah benar benar akan membawamu kembali kepadaku"

Chanyeol terlihat seperti psycopat tapi dia bukan psycopat. Chanyeol hanya menggertak Sehun saja. Mencandai Sehun adalah hal baru baginya. Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah putus asa. Prinsip hidupnya "jika bukan miliknya maka ia akan mengembalikannya kepada orang lain" begitu pula pikirannya kepada klien klien yang pergi membawa saham mereka.

Handphone Sehun tiba tiba berbunyi. Chanyeol hanya mengasih ruang sikit hanya untuk mengambil handphone Sehun. Lalu kembali mendekatkannya kembali. Sehun mengangkat telpon itu. Hanya diam sampai diameter matanya membesar

"Aku akan kesana"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol bersikap seperti tidak ada apa apa. Ia menaikan kakinya keatas tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti dirinya. Benar benar seperti tidak terjadi apa apa dengannya.

"Pergilah, dia ingin melihatmu" senyum Chanyeol

Sehun langsung keluar ruangan Chanyeol lalu berlari menuju kamar Jongin yang berada satu lantai diatas Chanyeol. Sehun terus berlari dikoridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Jongin... Jongin telah sadar.

Sehun berada di depan pintu ruang rawat Jongin. Nafasnya putus putus akibat berlari. Sehun mengintip dari luar kamar ketika ia di periksa oleh dokter. Mata itu. Akhirnya mata itu terbuka dan bercahaya lagi walau hanya redup. Sehun tersenyum walau dalam keadaan nafas tidak teratur.

Dokter keluar bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk dan berterimakasih.

"Temui dia, aku mau pergi sebentar" kata Kyungsoo

Sehun masuk kedalam dengan hati hati. Jongin masih tertidur. Mungkin efek lemas koma beberapa hari membuat badannya lemas. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin. Jongin menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Beda ekpresi Sehun yang bahagia, Jongin malah terkejut.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Jongin" kata Sehun ketika sudah sampai didekat ranjang Jongin

Mata Sehun berkaca kaca. Nafasnya kembali tercekat namun ia berusaha untuk mengambil nafas.

Tes..

Sehun langsung menerjang Jongin. Memeluk Jongin yang tertidur. Memeluk Jongin yang tampak syok.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kau sadar Jongin hiks" tangis Sehun pecah bahunya bergoyang dengan kuat

"J... J... Jangan... Menangis" suara lemah Jongin membuat Sehun semakin bersyukur. Bersyukur karena masih bisa mendengar suara itu

Beberapa bulan kemudian Sehun dan Jongin menikah. Dan beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol tiba tiba pamit ingin pergi ke LA. Sehun dan Jongin yang buru buru ke bandara karena Chanyeol menelpon dan mengatakan akan berangkat 2 jam lagi. Mereka segera pergi ke bandara dan melihat Kyungsoo ikut serta. Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa kenal? Chanyeol berhutang kepada Sehun atas penjelasan ini semua. Mereka berencana menetap disana beberapa tahun. Sehun senang jika Chanyeol mendapatkan orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Setelah menikah, Jongin dan Sehun sama sama sibuk dan jarang bertemu sampai mereka mendapatkan undangan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di meja paling depan untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati mereka. Sehun percaya, rencana tuhan selalu yang terbaik untuk umatnya. Tuhan tidak pernah mengasih yang terburuk untuk umatnya. Tuhan hanya akan memberikan hukuman kepada mereka yang telah bersalah. Karena tuhan ingin memperbaiki sikap umatnya menjadi baik.

Semua bahagia. Semua hidup dengan tentram walau ada sedikit perselisihan mereka. Jongin dan Sehun mengadopsi anak dari berumur 7 bulan. Mereka menamainya Luhan. Dia anak yang baik. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengadopsi anak berumur 2 tahun bernama Lay. Anak yang sangat pemdiam. Tawa, canda, tangis, marah sekarang mereka bagi bersama orang terkasih. Semua bersyukur dengan apa yang mereka alami dimasa lalu.

The End

 **HAI~ ADA YANG NUNGGUIN FF INI?**

 **GIMANA GIMANA? JELEKAH? MENGECEWAKAN KAH? APA APA? KALIAN BOLEH KOK NGOMEN APA AJA SAYA MENERIMANYA HUHUHU~~**

 **SIAPA YANG MAU FF BARU?**

 **KAIHUN/CHANHUN/CHANSOO?**

 **BOLEH CURHAT SEDIKIT GAK? AKU LAGI SIBUK BANGET. TUGAS GUE BANYAK BANGET SEDIH AKU HUHUH~~ INI SUDAH SEMAKSIMAL MUNGKIN AKU KERJAKAN. SEBENERNYA TERKEJUT SIH BANYAK YANG NGOMEN MINTAK LANJUT *SUJUD SYUKUR* /BISA DIBILANG BANYAK GAK 16 KOMENTAR? MENURUT AKU BISA SIH HEHEH^^ MAKLUM GUE AUTHOR BARUHH~/. SERIUS KIRAIN GAK ADA YANG MINAT. SAYA JADI TERHARU *LAP INGUS*. OH IYA SEMUA PADA MANGGIL THOR YA? GAK MASALAH SIH SEBENERNYA TAPI AKU MERASA SEPERTI SUPER HERO DI MAR**L NAMANYA THOR BAWA PALU BESAR ITU LOH. NAH GUA NGERASA JADI DIA KOK DIPANGGIL THOR. DEMI KEDEKATAN KITA BERSAMA KALIAN BOLEH KOK MANGGIL AKU AYA^^. DAN JUGA MARI KITA MENDEKATKAN DIRI SATU SAMA LAIN. KALIAN BOLEH ADD SOSMEDKU /JIKA BERNIAT KU TAK APA JIKA TIDAK ADA YANG BERNIAT HUHU~~/**

 **LINE: nao_422**

 **BBM: 5D49B149**

 **TERIMAKASI SUDAH BERKUNJUNG KESINI~**

 **SETELAH BACA JANGAN LUPA RFR YA~~**

 **BYE~ PYONG!**


End file.
